You Are My Kryptonite
by jingle bubble
Summary: Seorang dokter bedah bernama Jung Yunho adalah sosok yang dingin dan sulit didekati. Tapi tahukah kamu jika dibalik sosok dinginya dokter tampan itu juga memiliki kelemahan?./"Kau seperti ibu hamil Boo"/"Hiks aku tidak akan meminta pertanggung jawaban. Hiks aku akan membesarkanya sendirian!"/"If I become a hero..."/"Then you are my kryptonite"/ YunJae


Author : jingle bubble

Cast : YunJae and others

Disclaimer : the story is mine, yang lainnya pinjam

**WARNING : ****FF YUNJAE, ****YAOI,**** RATED, ****AUTHOR BARU DAN KURANG PENGALAMAN, DON'T LIKE ****YOU**** READ****? I DIDN'T GIVE A SHIT! :P**

.

.

.

.

**You are My Kryptonite**

.

.

.

Yang gak tahu apa itu Kryptonite, bubble terangin di bubble's note ya. Gomawo :D

.

.

.

_How could I be a hero if I can't save myself from you?_

.

.

.

**Seoul International Hospital, Korea**

.

Tuk tuk tuk

Bunyi bolpoin yang berbenturan dengan meja terdengar nyaring dalam salah satu ruangan khusus dokter. Seorang namja berambut hitam tengah merasa bosan. Perlahan diraihnya remote TV yang ada di mejanya kemudian mulai mengganti-ganti _channel_ yang ada untuk mencari acara masak yang disukainya. Namun jemari lentiknya berhenti menekan remote itu ketika sebuah acara berita tentang kecelakaan besar yang baru saja terjadi.

"_Tepat setengah jam yang lalu terjadi tabrakan beruntun di depan sekolah St. Bernard yang ada di kawasan Meokdong. Sebuah truk pengantar makanan terlihat melaju cepat dan kehilangan keseimbangan sehingga menabrak dua bus sekolah yang baru saja datang dari arah berlawanan. Truk tersebut akhirnya meledak setelah beberapa kali berguling di jalan. Terdapat dua orang korban tewas dan beberapa siswa yang terluka parah. Korban yang terluka langsung dibawa ke rumah sakit Internasional Seoul dan…"_

Pik

Namja bermata besar itu menggigiti kukunya resah. Dilihatnya buku _schedule_ yang ada di atas meja kemudian mencorat-coretnya dan memanggil perawat yang sedang bertugas.

"Eunji-ah"

"Ne dokter Kim"

"Aku ingin merubah janjiku dengan Nyonya Hong. Tolong kau hubungi beliau dan katakan bahwa jadwal konsultasinya dimajukan jam 4 sore nanti"

Perawat cantik itu menulis semua yang dikatakan oleh dokter jiwa itu kemudian kembali ke tempat duduknya di meja resepsionis. Sedangkan namja cantik berjas putih yang dipanggil dr. Kim itu terlihat berjalan pelan menuju jendela kaca yang ada di pinggir ruangan. Mata bulatnya mengamati pelataran rumah sakit yang mulai penuh dengan mobil ambulance yang membawa banyak korban kecelakaan. Situasinya terlihat sangat kacau.

Namja cantik itu menggenggam kalung emas yang menggantung indah di leher jenjangnya dengan erat.

.

"_Bear…"_

.

.

.

.

**Unit Gawat Darurat SI Hospital…**

.

"Hiks hiks Saebyuk-ah! Huhuhu Saebyuk-ah!"

"Maaf ahjumma anda tidak bisa masuk ke dalam"

"Tapi anaku ada di dalam! Lepaskan aku! Anaku ada di dalaaammm"

Yeoja paruh baya itu terus meronta dari cengkeraman suster yang melarangnya masuk ke ruang operasi. Putrinya adalah salah satu siswa yang menjadi korban kecelakaan mobil di depan sekolah St. Bernard. Suaminya sudah berusaha untuk menenangkanya tapi ahjumma itu terlalu panik dan menjadi semakin histeris.

"Ada apa ini?"

Suara berat seseorang langsung mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Sosok namja berbadan tegap yang terlihat sangat tampan dengan jas putihnya itu memandang hoobae-nya dengan tatapan dingin.

"Dokter Jung…."

Tap tap tap

Brukk

Ahjumma histeris tadi langsung menubruk dokter itu dan menggenggam tanganya erat.

"Anda adalah dokter Jung Yunho ne? aku sering melihatmu di TV dokter. A-Anaku sedang sekarat dokter tolong dia. Jaebal dokter. Kau terkenal sebagai dokter yang selalu berhasil di setiap pekerjaan yang kau lakukan. Tolong anaku dokter Jung! Selamatkan uri Saebyuk-ieeee huhuhu"

Ahjumma itu kembali menangis tersedu sedangkan Yunho hanya memandangnya datar. Namja bermata musang itu kemudian melepaskan genggaman tangan ahjumma itu dan memandangnya tajam.

"Saya bukan Tuhan ahjumma. Nasib anak anda tergantung pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi saya berjanji akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk menyelamatkan anak anda. Lebih baik anda menenangkan diri anda dan berdoa demi keselamatan anak anda"

Sret

Dokter bedah berusia 29 tahun itu kemudian melenggang pergi menuju ruang operasi tanpa menoleh lagi ke belakang. Dokter-dokter muda yang lainya terlihat kalang kabut kemudian mengekor di belakangnya sambil bergosip ria.

"Jadi gossip yang beredar itu benar" ucap salah satu dokter muda bernama Yoobin

"Apa maksudmu?" bisik dokter muda yang lain

"Dr Jung memang sangat tampan…."

"Tapi sikapnya sangat dingin dan mematikan hihi" kikik yeoja itu centil

.

.

.

.

Tit….

Tit….

Tit….

Terdengar suara kradiograf yang berbunyi nyaring di ruang operasi yang berukuran cukup besar itu. Suara detak jantung pasien yang terdengar bersahutan merupakan satu-satunya suara yang bisa tertangkap telinga. Membuat kegiatan operasi yang sudah berjalan selama dua jam itu terasa semakin tegang.

"Tekanan darahnya menurun dokter!" ucap salah satu perawat yang panik

"Aku tahu" sahut Yunho dingin

Dokter tampan itu masih saja serius membersihkan pendarahan di otak pasien. Hal ini harus cepat dilakukan atau pasien akan mengalami serangan fatal dan lebih buruknya meninggal.

"Detak jantungnya semakin melemah dokter"

"….."

Yunho masih sibuk melakukan pekerjaanya dengan serius. Tidak diperdulikanya ocehan perawat itu dan semakin bergerak cepat membersihkan cairan merah itu hingga tak bersisa kemudian menjahitnya dengan rapat.

"Lap" seru namja tampan itu ketika peluh di pelipisnya mulai mengganggu

Salah satu perawat langsung mengambil sapu tangan dan berniat membersihkan keringatnya ketika seorang dokter muda bernama Yoobin merebutnya dan beralih menggantikan pekerjaanya.

"Biar aku saja" ucapnya centil

Perawat itu langsung mundur ke belakang sembari mengumpat dalam hati. Sedangkan Yoobin dengan telaten mulai membersihkan pelipis Yunho yang berkeringat. Membuat teman-temanya yang lain mencibir perilakunya yang tidak tahu malu.

Yeoja itu tidak peduli dengan cibiran teman-temanya dan tetap melakukan pekerjaanya sembari memandangi wajah Yunho dari dekat. Namja bermata musang itu terlihat sangat tampan dengan ekspresi seriusnya. Walau wajahnya tertutup masker dan hanya memperlihatkan matanya saja, sepasang manic cokelat yang tajam itu justru membuatnya semakin terlihat misterius.

Yunho telah selesai melakukan pekerjaanya ketika….

"Dokter Jung!" pekik seorang perawat

Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittttttttttttttttttt…

Bunyi kardiograf itu semakin menjerit nyaring pertanda sang pasien sudah kehilangan detak jantungnya. Keadaan semakin tegang. Yunho langsung mengambil cairan gel dan menghempaskan tubuh Yoobin yang mengganggu pergerakanya hingga yeoja itu menabrak pinggiran meja.

"Siapkan alat kejut!" serunya lantang

"Baik dokter!"

Sret

Yunho membalurkan cairan gel itu ke dada pasien kemudian mulai menempelkan alat kejut itu dengan cepat.

Zreeettt!

Brak

Tubuh pasien itu terpental ke atas namun detak jantungnya masih belum muncul hingga Yunho kembali mengulanginya.

Zreeettt!

Brak!

Masih nihil….

Zreeettt!

Brak

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu langsung terdiam. Alat kadiograf itu masih menunjukan garis horizontal lurus. Pertanda jika mereka telah gagal…

"Dokter…"

Srak

Yunho mengertakan giginya dengan erat kemudian kembali mengambil alat kejut itu dan mengarahkanya sekali lagi ke dada pasien.

'BANGUN!'

Zreeettt!

Brakk

.

.

.

Deg

.

Tit

Deg deg

.

Tit….

Tit…

Tit….

.

.

Huahhh…..

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu langsung mendesah lega ketika detak jantung pasien itu kembali muncul. Mereka semua bertepuk tangan sembari memandang kagum sosok Jung Yunho yang mulai melepaskan sarung tangan operasinya dan berjalan ke luar ruangan.

"Bersihkan pasien setelah itu pindahkan ke ruang inap. Amati perkembanganya dan catat dalam buku note kalian setiap satu jam sekali" perintah Yunho pada perawat lainya.

"Baik Dokter Jung"

"Kalian ikut aku"

"Y-Ye!" seru junior Yunho bersamaan

.

.

.

.

Bruk

Hah..hah…

Ughhh…

Para junior Yunho mulai mengeluh karena kelelahan. Mereka benar-benar tidak bisa menandingi kehebatan seorang Jung Yunho yang menakutkan. Dokter tampan itu ternyata tidak berhenti begitu saja. Setelah selesai dengan operasi yang satu Yunho langsung terlibat dengan operasi yang lainya.

Ketika dokter lain mengambil jam istirahat namja tampan itu tetap tak bergeming dan melanjutkan tugasnya sebagai dokter. Yunho tidak membiarkan pasien-pasien kecelakaan itu kehilangan nyawanya hanya karena tidak ada dokter yang mau menanganinya. Namja tampan itu terus bergelut dengan waktu hingga malam tiba dan semua pasien sudah dalam keadaan yang aman.

Grak

Dokter-dokter muda itu langsung berdiri dengan tegap ketika Yunho kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Berikan aku catatan kalian…"

Kelima dokter muda yang ada di bawah tanggung jawab Yunho itu langsung menyerahkan note mereka dengan takut-takut. Mata musang itu langsung meneliti catatan dokter bimbinganya kemudian menyerahkan kembali kepada pemiliknya masing-masing kecuali satu orang.

"Lee Yoobin-ssi"

"N-Ne~" Yoobin langsung tersenyum manis ketika Yunho memanggilnya

"Sebaiknya kau berhenti jadi dokter"

DEG

srak srak

Yunho merobek _nametag_ yeoja berambut panjang itu kemudian memandang dingin wajah Yoobin yang terlihat ingin menangis.

"Tidak ada seorang dokter yang mengalihkan pandanganya pada hal lain ketika menjalankan operasi. Nyawa seorang pasien ada di tangan kita. Kau seharusnya mencatat apa yang aku lakukan bukanya menempel padaku seperti seekor lintah yang kecentilan"

"Bereskan barang-barangmu dan carilah pekerjaan yang lebih sesuai" ucap Yunho dingin kemudian melenggang pergi tanpa belas kasihan.

"Hiks huhuhu"

Brukk

Yeoja malang itu jatuh ke lantai dan menangis tersedu di tengah lorong rumah sakit. Pemandangan yang mengundang cibiran dari beberapa suster yang kebetulan lewat.

"Kenapa lagi anak baru itu?"

"Hah…paling-paling juga korban dokter Jung yang kesekalian kalinya"

"Hahaha biar tahu rasa. Dia pikir dokter Jung akan meliriknya jika dia berpakaian minim bahan seperti itu? Hey dia bahkan mendorongku tadi hanya karena ingin merebut perhatian dokter Jung. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu siapa lawan-nya sesungguhnya"

Kedua suster itu saling berpandangan dan melempar senyum penuh arti.

.

.

.

.

Suurrrr

Pyak

Yunho membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin yang ada di kamar mandi rumah sakit. Dipandangnya pantulan wajahnya di dalam cermin balik memandangnya dengan tajam. Sungguh hari yang melelahkan…..

Namja tampan itu kemudian mencuci tanganya yang masih terdapat sedikit noda darah ketika merasakan tanganya mulai bergetar tak beraturan. Yunho bersandar pada dinding untuk menopang tubuhnya dan akhirnya memilih duduk di dalam kloset di salah satu kubik kamar mandi terdekat.

"Hah…."

Yunho mencoba menetralkan jantungnya yang berdetak tak karuan. Dia kembali mengalami *_serangan_.

Kriet…

Tap tap tap

Terdengar suara derap langkah kaki beberapa orang memasuki kamar mandi.

"Ya Tuhan….yang tadi itu benar-benar menegangkan!" seru seorang namja yang Yunho kenali sebagai salah satu hoobaenya.

"Kau benar. Aigoo…..dokter Jung memang hebat. Tidak salah jika dokter-dokter senior yang lain menjulukinya 'monster'. Dia tidak pernah takut dalam mengambil keputusan dan selalu berhasil dalam setiap operasinya" ucap hoobae Yunho yang lainya.

"Kau benar" teman namja itu mengangguk setuju

"Eh tapi aku pernah mendengar rumor tentang Yunho sunbaenim"

"Eoh jjinja?"

"Ne. Katanya dulu Yunho sunbaenim pernah melakukan kesalahan yang fatal. Peristiwa itu menjadi satu-satunya operasinya yang gagal dan pasienya meninggal. Lebih parahnya lagi pasien yang meninggal itu adalah adik kandungnya sendi-"

BRAKK

Namja itu tidak mampu menyelesaikan omonganya ketika Yunho tiba-tiba muncul dari salah satu kubik yang tertutup. Ketiga orang dokter juniornya itu langsung mengkerut ketakutan.

Tap tap tap

Yunho berjalan pelan menuju wastafel yang ada di dekat mereka dan mengambil jam tanganya yang tertinggal. Namja musang itu kemudian berbalik menuju pintu keluar tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

Meninggalkan ketiga hoobaenya yang masih menunduk dalam…. penuh dengan perasaan bersalah.

.

.

.

.

"Hiks hiks"

Yoobin berjalan pelan sembari membawa barang-barangnya. Yeoja itu terus menangis hingga tidak memperhatikan jalan dan menabrak seseorang.

Brukk

"Eoh mianhae…"

Yeoja itu langsung mendongak ketika mendengar suara lembut seseorang yang menabraknya.

Deg

Yoobin merasakan hatinya langsung bergemuruh ketika melihat sosok cantik yang ada di hadapanya. Wajahnya sangat cantik, bola matanya besar, dan kulitnya terlihat sangat lembut seputih susu.

"Gwenchana?" sosok cantik itu tersenyum menawan

"N-Ne" jawab Yoobin gagap

Sosok cantik itu kembali tersenyum lembut kemudian membantu mengumpulkan barang-barang Yoobin yang terjatuh. Setelah itu dia berpamitan menuju ke ruanganya sendiri.

Yoobin masih melayang akibat pertemuanya dengan malaikat cantik itu saat disadarinya bolpoin sang makhluk cantik itu terjatuh di dekat kakinya.

"Dok...ter…"

Tapi sosok itu sudah terlanjur melangkah jauh membuat yeoja itu harus berlari mengejarnya.

Tap tap tap

Yoobin tersenyum ketika dokter cantik itu berhenti di depan pintu ruanganya. Namun tepat sebelum sosok cantik itu sempat menoleh, ruangan dokternya tiba-tiba terbuka.

Cklek

Sesosok namja tinggi besar muncul…

Sret

Meraih tengkuknya dengan cepat.

Grepp

Memeluk pinggangnya possessive.

"Mmffh"

Kemudian meraup bibir plumnya dengan penuh.

"Enggh~ Yun-mpph"

Namja bertubuh beruang itu tidak memperdulikan penolakan namja cantik yang ada dipelukanya kemudian menyeret namja cantik itu masuk ke dalam ruanganya. Sebelum pintu benar-benar menutup, mata musangnya yang tajam perlahan terbuka dan melirik seorang yeoja yang terlihat shock di depanya.

Bola mata berwarna cokelat kelam itu berkilat menakutkan seolah sedang memberikan peringatan jika namja cantik itu adalah mutlak miliknya.

Blam

Pintu berwarna putih itu akhirnya menutup sempurna sehingga Yoobin bisa melihat dengan jelas nama pemilik ruangan itu yang menggantung di permukaanya.

Deg

Dr. Kim

.

.

Jaejoong….

.

.

.

.

Sreg

"Ah Yun pelan…"

Jaejoong menghalangi pinggul Yunho yang bergerak dengan cepat. Yunho akhirnya menghentikan pergerakanya kemudian memandang wajah cantik Jaejoong yang terlihat ketakutan.

"Mianhae…Apakah aku menyakitimu?" Yunho menyingkirkan helaian rambut Jaejoong yang menutupi dahinya dengan lembut.

"Ania. Ak-Aku…"

Namja cantik itu menggigit bibirnya dengan gelisah. Pandangan tajam Yunho seolah mengulitinya hidup-hidup membuat Jaejoong secara tidak sadar memeluk perutnya dengan posesif.

Yunho mengikuti arah gerak tangan Jaejoong kemudian tersenyum tipis. Dokter tampan itu kemudian merendahkan tubuhnya dan mengecup dahi namja cantiknya penuh kasih sayang.

"Maafkan aku Boo. Aku akan pelan-pelan…"

Yunho mengalungkan tangan Jaejoong ke lehernya agar namja cantik itu memiliki pegangan. Lengan kekarnya kemudian beralih memeluk tubuh ramping namja putih di bawahnya dan bergerak dengan lembut.

"Nggh…"

.

.

.

.

Sret

Yunho membaringkan kepalanya di atas dada Jaejoong yang berkeringat. Kegiatan ini selalu menjadi rutinitasnya setelah menjalani sebuah operasi.

Cup

"Merasa lebih baik?" ucap Jaejoong setelah mengecup pelan puncak kepala beruang tampanya.

"Nn" Yunho mengangguk pelan dan semakin memeluk tubuh Jaejoong dengan erat.

Kim Jaejoong adalah seorang dokter kejiwaan yang menangani Yunho ketika namja tampan itu mengalami depresi berat tujuh tahun yang lalu. Saat dimana dia membuat kesalahan yang fatal dalam operasi pertamanya. Pasienya meninggal karena kecerobohanya sendiri hingga membuatnya trauma.

Dan lebih parahnya lagi pasienya itu adalah adik perempuanya sendiri, Jung Jihye.

Dokter tampan itu selalu merasa bersalah dan mencoba untuk berhenti menjadi dokter hingga melakukan percobaan bunuh diri. Tapi Jaejoong menemukanya dan mengangkatnya dari keterpurukan.

Kepribadian Jaejoong membuatnya jatuh cinta hingga akhirnya mereka berkencan. Semakin lama hubungan mereka semakin berkembang membuat Yunho menjadi tergantung pada Jaejoong. Setiap selesai melakukan operasi, serangan trauma Yunho akan kembali datang dan Yunho memerlukan pelampiasan.

Seperti saat ini Yunho baru bisa tenang ketika tubuhnya telah bersatu dengan Jaejoong, memeluk tubuh rampingnya di dalam rengkuhanya, mendengarkan detak jantungnya yang lembut dan menghirup wangi vanilla yang menguar manis dari tubuhnya selalu membuat Yunho lebih kalem. Segala tekanan yang ada di pundaknya seolah hilang begitu saja.

"Aku mendengar tentang operasi besar yang kau lakukan hari ini. Kau hebat Yun. Kau tahu kan? Aku selalu bangga padamu" ucap Jaejoong sembari memainkan surai cokelat Yunho dengan jemari lentiknya.

"Hmm…jjinja?" Yunho tersenyum tipis dan memejamkan matanya

"Ne~ Kau selalu menjadi seorang penyelamat Yunho-ah. Setiap orang memujamu sebagai dokter bertangan dingin yang selalu bisa diandalkan. _They even call you a hero_ hehe…"

Jaejoong terkekeh pelan. Namun ucapan Yunho selanjutnya langsung membuatnya terdiam.

.

"Tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan Jihye. Aku-"

Sret

PLAKK

Jaejoong tiba-tiba langsung bangkit dari tidurnya dan menampar pipi Yunho dengan keras. Yunho terkejut setengah mati hingga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Jaejoong mulai beringsut menuruni ranjang tapi Yunho langsung memeluknya dengan erat dari belakang.

"Hiks lepaskan!"

"Ani!" Yunho semakin mengeratkan pelukanya dan mengunci pergerakan Jaejoong

Namja cantik itu akhirnya kelelahan dan membiarkan Yunho kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang.

"Maafkan aku Boo. Mianhae…aku tidak akan mengungkitnya lagi. Aku janji. Jaebal jangan menangis lagi" gumam Yunho sembari melesakan wajahnya di punggung Jaejoong yang telanjang.

"Sssh uljima…"

.

.

.

.

10 menit berlalu…

Yunho masih setia memeluk Jaejoong meskipun namja cantik itu terus tidur memunggunginya tanpa mau berbalik. Jemari lentiknya masih sering mengusap kasar pipinya yang basah. Yunho tahu jika Jaejoong pasti masih menangis dalam diam.

Jaejoong selalu tidak suka ketika Yunho mengungkit-ungkit masalah kegagalanya di masa lalu. Namja cantik itu kembali teringat dengan masa-masa kelam Yunho dimana dia harus mengerahkan seluruh kemampuanya untuk membuat namja tampan itu _move on_. Yunho sudah sembuh, dan Jaejoong tidak ingin namja tampan itu mengingatnya kembali.

"Ehem!"

Yunho berdehem kaku untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup yang ada. Tangan kirinya terjulur mengambil sebuah kotak beludru berwarna merah di saku jas dokternya. Yunho mengambil isinya kemudian kembali meraih pinggang Jaejoong dari belakang. Namja tampan itu mencium bahu Jaejoong yang polos.

"Kenapa kau semakin sensitive akhir-akhir ini Boo…"

"…."

"Kau mudah sekali marah dan mudah menangis…"

"…"

"Kau….."

Cup

Yunho mengecup daun telinga Jaejoong dan berbisik di dekatnya.

"Seperti ibu hamil Boo…"

DEG

Tubuh Jaejoong langsung menegang mendengarnya. Bahu namja cantik itu kembali bergetar ketika pemiliknya semakin terisak keras.

"Hey ssshhh Boo…sshhh gwenchana. Aku sudah tahu semuanya" ucap Yunho lembut kemudian membalikan tubuh Jaejoong menghadap padanya.

"A-Aku tidak akan minta pertanggung jawaban. Hiks…aku…hiks…aku akan membesarkanya sendirian huhuhu" Jaejoong semakin menangis pilu.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Tentu saja aku akan bertanggung jawab! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membesarkan aegya kita sendirian"

Yunho meraih dagu mungil Jaejoong dan memaksa namja cantik itu untuk melihatnya.

Deg

Yunho kembali merasakan getaran-getaran aneh di dadanya ketika mata bulat bening Jaejoong memandangnya dengan polos. Dia menghapus jejak air mata yang turun membasahi pipi chubby-nya kemudian meraih tangan Jaejoong lalu menyelipkan sebuah cincin bertabur berlian di jari manis namja cantik itu.

"Hiks Yu-Yunnie…"

Yunho tersenyum lembut ketika mendengar panggilan manis itu keluar dari bibir mencebil pujaan hatinya.

.

"_Would you marry me?"_

.

Hik

Hik

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaaa"

.

.

.

.

20 menit kemudian…

Cup

Yunho kembali mengecup hidung imut Jaejoong yang memerah. Namja tampan itu menyatukan dahi mereka sembari sesekali mencium bibir calon istrinya dengan mesra.

"You know what baby?"

Srak

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"I can't be a hero"

"Why?" Jaejoong mengedipkan mata bulatnya yang besar

"Cause I can't save myself from you….."

Wajah Jaejoong langsung merona

"Kau adalah kelemahanku Boo…"

"You stealing all my powers, makes me can not life without you by my side"

Yunho mulai menggesekan bibir hatinya ke bibir plum Jaejoong

"But if I become a hero…."

.

"Then you are my kryptonite"

.

Jaejoong tersenyum lembut dan memejamkan mata indahnya ketika Yunho mulai menyatukan bibir mereka.

"Mmhh…"

.

.

"_You are my kryptonite"_

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

**Bubble's note**

So,

Langsung aja ya. Kryptonite merupakan sebuah batuan berwarna hijau yang berasal dari planet asal Superman yaitu planet krypton dan menjadi kelemahan utama Superman. Dengan kata lain, Superman bakal jadi lemah dan kehilangan kekuatannya kalo ketemu batu kryptonite ini.

Jung Yunho sering menyelamatkan nyawa orang hingga banyak yang memanggilnya hero(pahlawan/penyelamat). Tapi Yunho bilang dia tidak bisa jadi seorang hero soalnya dia tidak bisa menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri dari pesona Jaejoong. Dan saat Yunho bilang,

"You are my kryptonite"

Yunho bertujuan untuk memberitahu Jaejoong jika namja cantik itu adalah kelemahanya yang paling besar. Jaejoong seolah mencuri setiap kekuatan yang dimilikinya hingga Yunho tidak bisa hidup jika tidak ada Jaejoong bersamanya.

Hehe...

Bubble terinspirasi dari lagunya Rymez ft James Arthur **'Kryptonite'**. Menurut bubble lagunya terkesan kuat namun manis disaat bersamaan dan taraaaaaaaa! Jadilah ff ini :D

Hoho. Gumawo udah mau baca. See you di ff bubble yang lainya

Muuuuuuaaaachhhhh!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO


End file.
